¿En qué momento se esfumó el amor?
by CarolTom-sama
Summary: Tsuki y Natsuki Aishi descubren que sus novios, Osomatsu y Choromatsu, las estaban engañando, y peor aún, la relación escondida era entre ellos dos. Después de una vida en cuál el amor de cada pareja ha superado tantos obstáculos, ¿serán capaces de superar este?¿Volveran estas dos parejas a estar unidas, o se separarán definitivamente?. Advertencia: Múltiples Ocs y parejas, incesto
1. Prólogo

Hola mis querubines! Aquí un nuevo fic!

Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió de repente, explicaré todo después.

Ahora sin más, comencemos

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san pertenece a Fujio Akatsuka, sólo hago esto por el fin de entretener, si fuera la dueña el OsoChoro sería canon TwT**

 **Disclaimer 2: Habrá Ocs, incesto y yaoi leve, quedan advertidos**

* * *

Ambas chicas llegaron al departamento de la mayor, después de su salida al centro, se sentaron en el cómodo sillón rojo de la sala, dejando el par de bolsas que las acompañaban.

-Uff...qué día, ¿no Tsuki Nee-san?- habló Natsuki, recostando su cabeza en el respaldo de sillón.

-Sí...hace tiempo que no hacía cosas como estas- contestó la mencionada, soltando su cabello que estaba tomado en un tomate.

-Debes aprender a divertirte con tus hermanas, lo único que haces es trabajar en esa oficina y servirle al idiota de Osomatsu- puchereó inflando sus mejillas.

-Heh, Osomatsu no es taaan idiota, sé que ha cambiado en este tiempo...- comentó ella mientras la otra se reía, pero de repente se alarmó, escuchando unos leves sonidos, algo extraños.- Detente Natsuki

-¿Qué pasa?- la otra también se alarmó al escucharlos.- Vienen de tu dormitorio, vamos a ver...

Las dos se levantaron del sillón y se fueron acercando lentamente a la habitación, los ruidos se escuchaban más fuerte, y eran más extraños. La castaña-rojiza apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta, oía unos gemidos.

-Agh...seguro Osomatsu está viendo sus revistas porno de nuevo

Pero la suposición desapareció al escuchar los gemidos de otra persona.

Abrió inmediatamente la puerta, esperando a que no fuera cierto.

Al ver la escena su mundo se desmoronó por completo.

Osomatsu, su novio, estaba en plena labor sobre SU cama con la persona menos esperada...su hermano Choromatsu.

Nunca espero que el más correcto de esos sixtillizos, fuera el amante de su novio, más encima siendo también el novio de su hermana.

Ahí, toda su historia de amor, todo lo que ella aprendió de él, y él de ella, se fue por el drenaje.

-Osomatsu...Nii-san...¡kya~!- el tercero de los Matsuno pegó un grito ahogado, gimiendo un poco, pero luego su expresión se deformó al notar la prescencia de ambas chicas.-Osomatsu...las

-Osomatsu...- le llamó ella para que el mencionado le prestara atención, lo cuál sucedió de inmediato, él volteó lentamente la cabeza, y se horrorizó al dividar a la muchacha.- Yo...pude haberlo aguantado...lo esperaba con cualquiera, una chica, un chico, incluso Totoko, pero...¡nunca esperé que fuera con él!

La otra chica no decía nada, sus manos cubrían su rotro para así no ver tal circo, esperaba a que fuera un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, pero lamentablemente era verdad, su novio la estaba engañando.

-Choromatsu...¡idiota!- gritó la rubia entre lágrimas, y salió corriendo de la habitación, y después, del apartamento.

-¡Esperen chicas!¡Podemos explicarlo!- bramó el mayor de los Matsuno, aunque los ojos lagrimosos casi sin vida de su novia lo habían paralizado por completo.

-Choromatsu...con todo respeto, sal de aquí- le ordenó la castaña-rojiza.

-Pero...¡Pero tú y...!

-¡Choromatsu, vete!- sentenció su hermano autoritariamemte, con la cabeza gacha. El menor obedeció de inmediato, no sin antes colocarse rapidamente sus ropas, luego salió corriendo tras la rubia.

-He aguantado muchas estupideces de ti...pero esto ya es el colmo- dijo apenas entre lágrimas la chica, recargada en el marco de la puerta, temblaba, mientras que débilmente se abrazaba a si misma, buscando apoyo.

-Tsuki...puedo explicarlo...

-¡¿Y qué me vas a explicar, que entremedio de una paja aprovechaste para acostarte con tu hermano en MI casa?!

-Bueno...sé que no se escucha bien, pero...

-¡¿Qué parte de esto se debería escuchar bien?!...mira, entiendo que tal vez no te satisfalgo lo suficiente, y que prefieras tus revistas porno que a mí...¡pero le hiciste daño a una de mis hermanas, y eso no te lo perdono Osomatsu!

Ambos se miraban fijamente, los ojos dolidos de la joven hacían sentir terrible al mayor, y cómo no hacerlo si la engañó, no con cualquiera. Ahora el gran peso de sus acciones le caía encima, debía enfrentar las consecuencias, un engaño accidental y más de un corazón roto.

-Ese día...cuando me fuiste a buscar al tren...pensé que habías cambiado...que yo pude haberte enseñado algo...ahora veo, que no...

Ahora ya no era capaz de mirarla a la cara.

No era capaz de llamarla "mi amor", "mi vida"

No era capaz de cumplir todas esas promesas que nunca cumplió.

Esas promesas que ella siempre creyó.

La chica comenzó a sacar una maleta del armario, y a meter todas las pertenencias del el chico, todo con una gran rabia y dolor, de una forma desordenada, a diferencia de cómo lo hacía habitualmente.

-¡Oye!¡Espera!¡Tsuki, no hagas esto!- se opuso, levantándose de la cama y tomando las muñecas de la joven, así detener sus acciones.

Ella en respuesta se zafó del agarre y le plantó la bofetada de su vida.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a detenerme después de todo lo que has hecho?!¡¿Después de todo el dolor que me has causado, a mí y a mi hermana?!

-Tsuki yo...lo siento

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, ahora

-Tsuki...no hagas esto...yo te amo

Normalmente ella creería esas palabras y caería a sus brazos, perdonándolo por otro de sus errores.

Pero ya no más.

-Si me amaras, no habrías hecho esto...al menos ponte los pantalones y ándate Osomatsu

El mayor bajo la cabeza y soltó su otra mano, entendiendo que ya era inútil.

No tenía otra oportunidad.

Se vistió y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, evitando mirarse en todo momento, como eran pocas, todo cupo en una maleta.

-Adios Tsuki...-dijo este, intentando besarla, pero ella corrió el rostro, no le quedó otra que besarle en la mejilla.

Luego de esto, desapareció al cruzar la puerta.

La chica fue lentamente cayendo al piso, con la espalda en la puerta del armario, llorando desconsoladamente, con el corazón destrozado. Siempre pensó que él sería capaz de algo así, y al mismo tiempo pensó que le sería fiel por el resto de su vida.

Se preguntaba en qué momento comenzó a dudar de él, que hizo ella que no le gustó, y que no hizo para evitarlo, cuando es que su novio comenzó a sentir atracción hacia su hermano, y peor aún, debia ser la pareja de su hermana, una de las más inestables emocionalmente.

Sobre todo, se preguntaba: ¿en qué momento se esfumó el amor?

~o~

-¡Natsuki, espera!- le llamaba el tercer Matsuno que corría tras ella.

-¡No me sigas Choromatsu!- gritó la otra, con los ojos completamente acuosos, pero por no ver por dónde va, estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por un camión.

¡NATSUKI, CUIDADO!- el chico por suerte la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo a sí mismo, viendo como el camión pasaba a gran velocidad.- ¡¿Estás loca?!¡Nunca ves por dónde vas!¡Siempre debo estar cuidando que no te atropellen!¡Un día de estos yo no voy a estar y...!- calló por la frase dicha, recordando la situación de hace unos minutos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Choromatsu...?- masculló la rubia con voz temblorosa, abrazando al de la sudadera verde.- ¡¿Acaso hice algo malo ahora?!¡¿Qué fue lo que hice esta vez?!

El muchacho correspondió el abrazo, apenado, acariciando los dorados cabellos de la joven, que era mucho más baja que él. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era consolarla y darle explicaciones.

-Osomatsu comenzó, él se acercó a mí y...- no, no era culpa de Osomatsu, y lo sabía bien.- No...esto es culpa mía, nunca debí corresponderle...debí detenerlo...lo siento Natsuki

-¿Te estabas desquitando conmigo?¿Es eso...?, bueno, se que siempre ando coqueteando con los chicos en las fiestas, y que nunca te obedezco, te dejo en vergüenza...pero quiero que me perdones...por favor, sólo dime por qué...

-No Natsuki, tú no tienes la culpa, no debes disculparte, yo soy el idiota aquí...y creo que este no es el mejor lugar para discutir, vamos a casa- sentenció el azabache, la chica asintió, soltándolo y disponiéndose a caminar junto a él.

En el camino no se hablaron ni se miraron, al entrar al pequeño deñartamento, la rubia inmediatamente se encerró en el dormitorio, el joven suspiró, y se sentó en el comedor.

Pensaba en que momento pasó todo esto, y por qué. Pero la verdad es que la relación con su novia últimamente no andaba muy bien, por lo mismo que ella decía, en primer lugar, ella trabajaba como camarera en un bar y a veces coqueteaba con los clientes, todas las noches discutían por distintos problemas, porque la pilló ligando con chicos, o porque venía borracha.

Lo cierto es que siempre le recordaba a su hermano mayor, eran igual de irresponsables y viciosos.

Quizás por eso se enamoró de ella.

Natsuki desde que lo conoció lo anduvo persiguiendo, o mejor dicho, acosando, lo seguía a todos lados, se burlaba de él, y cada vez que estaba borracha intentaba quitarle la virginidad. Se le declaró más de una vez, ya sea en broma o no, pero finalmente correspondió a sus sentimientos, aprendiendo que no era tan mala como creía, incluso era buena persona. De hecho, cuando quiso irse de la casa de sus padres por segunda vez, no se opuso, a pesar que ella vivía con Mizu-chan, una de sus hermanas menores, cuando le dijo que encontrara trabajo, obedeció después de todos los berrinches, aunque no era el trabajo que esperaba.

Hace un año, él comenzó a sentir algo por su hermano mayor.

Al principio pensó que no era nada, pero era difícil siendo que el mayor también le andaba insinuando.

Después de todo, igual terminaron manifestando su amor en una cama ajena.

Después de un par de horas, la rubia salió de la habitación con una maleta. El chico la miró agustiado, entendiendo a qué se refería.

-Está bien- habló este.- Es justo que me vaya, después de que te hice sufrir...

-No- negó ella, para la sopresa del mayor.- Yo me iré, después de todo es tu casa...yo sólo soy una visita

-¡¿Que?!¡¿Pero a dónde vas a ir?!- se levantó algo molesto.- ¡Claro que no!¡Soy yo el que se debe ir...!

-No Choromatsu, esta es tú casa, yo sólo ayudo con un par de cosas, prácticamente es como si fuera cesante...No te preocupes por mí, iré con Tsuki Nee-san, conociéndole, ya echó a Osomatsu de la casa...

-¿S-segura que estarás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo- sonrió ella, aproximándose y acariciando su mejilla.- Eres un buen chico Choromatsu, el mejor que he conocido y con quién he estado y amado, seguro serás feliz con...él

El de verde tomó ambas manos, y con dulzura, las besó como si fuera una princesa, la última vez que la vería de esa forma.

-Cuídate, por favor- le rogó este.

-Tú también

Después de eso, la chica se acercó a la salida y abrió la puerta, antes de cerrarla lo miró y le sonrió cálidamente por última vez.

-Adios Choromatsu

~o~

La castaña-rojiza se encontraba sentada en el sillón rojo, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja y moquillenta de tanto llorar. El timbre sonó, pero no quiso levantarse, no quería recibir visitas.

Sonó por segunda vez, siguió ignorándolo.

A la tercera vez, suspiró pesadamente y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla, su hermana se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Natsuki?, pero tú...

-Decidí irme de la casa, así él puede ser feliz

-Natsuki...

-Yo...¡lo arruiné todo!- rompió en llanto de nuevo la menor, abrazando fuerte a su hermana, la otra correspondió el abrazo enseguida, también le salió una que otra lágrima.

-No te preocupes...nada te va a pasar si yo estoy contigo

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, el timbre sonó insistentemente en el departamento de Choromatsu Matsuno.

-¡Ya voy!- bramó él, cansado de escuchar el timbre.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su rostro se llenó de angustia.

-Hola Choromatsu...- le llamó su hermano.

-Osomatsu...

-Tsuki me echó de la casa, y pensé que podría...

El menor lo abrazó, interrumpiendo la oración.

-¡Eres un idiota!¡IDIOTA!¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!¡¿Por qué...lo hicimos?!- le reclamó entre lágrimas.

-Porque nosotros en el fondo nos amabamos...

* * *

Y eso fue todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado

Se que es corto, y que hay ocs y que se yo, pero entenderán en cuanto la historia avanze, y empiece la precuela ;^;

Elena: Es que entre escribir una mierda y dejarles sin contenido, mejor lo primero

Kuro ya llegará, es que tuve mucho que hacer las últimas dos semanas

FICHA DE PERSONAJE

Tsuki Aishi

Edad: 24 años

Cumpleaños: 14 de mayo

Le gusta: El caqui, el color gris, trabajar y los idiotas como Osomatsu

No le gusta: Que no le obedezcan, el alcohol

Defectos: Su pelo teñido y su atracción por Osomatsu

Miedo: A decepcionar

Es la mayor de sus seis hermanas y siempre trata de destacar entre ellas y corregir sus actitudes, aunque ellas la toman por neurótica y aburrida, a pesar de que el resto de la gente la considera una "Diosa", ellas dicen que le hace falta un hombre en su vida, el cual, por cosas del destino, es Osomatsu. Estudió Administración de empresas y es Secretaria jefe y superior de Choromatsu.

Es alta, mide 1.75, su cabello es largo y castaño rojizo, obviamente teñido aunque trata de fingir que es natural, ojos color avellana y tez clara. Siempre se viste de forma ordenada y pulcra.

Aquí una ficha para que entiendan mis Ocs, habrá una por cada episodio, hasta llegar a la seis.

Elena: Bueno, sigan nuestras historias, favoriteen

Dejen sus reviews y hasta la siguiente, mis querubines ;3


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Malas Noticias**

El comedor estaba silencioso, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los tenedores chocando con los platos. Era la segunda ración de comida de Tsuki, y eso le preocupaba a su hermana, ya que la mayor no comía más de tres cuartos de plato.

-Oye, ¿estás bien Tsuki Nee-san?- preguntó de una vez, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, no me pasa nada- respondió la otra cortante, pero no lo suficiente para esfumar la duda.

-Pero es tu segundo plato

-Simplemente tengo más hambre de lo normal- y sí que la tenía, de hecho seguía hambrienta.

Hace dos semanas que Osomatsu se fue de la casa, o más bien, que ella lo echó a patadas de la casa. Los primeros días casi ni comió, pero al parecer ahora los está reponiendo. Natsuki tampoco ha estado muy bien que digamos, pero sin duda está en mejor estado que su hermana.

De pronto la castaña rojiza comenzó a invadirla una gran náusea, que recorrió su estómago, luego su garganta, hasta finalmente llegar a la boca. Corrió disparada hacia el baño, devolviendo todo su almuerzo.

Natsuki la siguió, más o menos molesta, y más o menos con la idea de qué podría ser.

-Es la tercera vez esta semana- le reprendió apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-No es nada... Quizás me contagiaron una infección estomacal- contestó algo agitada, arrodillada frente a escusado.

-¿En serio?¿no se te ocurrió otra excusa?, las infecciones estomacales no se contagian, tontita-. De su bolsillo sacó una cajita pequeña pero alargada y se la entregó.- Ten

La otra la recibió y se carcajeó apenas la vio.- Vamos, no estarás pensando que...

-Sí fíjate, lo estoy pensando- dijo para después retirarse.

La mayor de las Aishi abrió la caja algo desconcertada, para observar atentamente el nuevo test de embarazo.

-Esto es estúpido- murmuró mientras leía las instrucciones.

Se sentó en la taza del baño, pensándolo un poco, le rezaría a Dios que saliera negativo, claro, si creyera en él, así podría seguir su vida y tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido. Pero, ¿qué pasará si es positivo?¿cómo podría criar a un niño si apenas puede mirar a su cuñado a la cara en el trabajo?¿cómo diablos le haría saber a Osomatsu que él es el posible padre?

Bueno, sólo la suerte y la biología podría estar de su lado ahora.

Después de más o menos quince minutos en el baño, la chica tomó el aparato para ver el resultado, horrorizándose enseguida.

-Oh mierda...

" _Positivo, 1-2 semanas"_

-¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡MIERDA!- gritó casi a los cuatro vientos, maldiciendo su suerte y a la biología.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!¡¿Qué te salió?!- preguntó la rubia, casi resbalando al llegar al baño.

La otra, sentada en la taza con las manos entre el pelo, sólo señaló el maldito objeto que condenó su existencia, cuál se encontraba tirado en el lavamanos.

-Oh hermana...- masculló la joven un año menor, mirando fijamente el test, para luego volverse hacia la castaña rojiza y abrazarla.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Natsuki?- sollozaba.- ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora?

-Bueno...yo creo que lo más simple es abortar

La otra se separó y la miro con un tremendo rostro de desaprobación.

-¿Sabes cuánto duele esa mierda?

-No sé...nunca he abortado

-¡Es lo segundo peor después de tener un niño, estúpida!

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes si tampoco lo has hecho?!

-¡Pues no seré tan irresponsable como para abortar un niño sólo porque mi ex novio me engañó con mi cuñado!

-¡Bueno pero no me grites!

-¡Tú me estás gritando!

-¡Pero tú empezaste!

-¡Cállate Natsuki!...necesito pensar qué haré ahora...- cortó de una vez la discusión, a veces su hermana podía ser muy estúpida.

-Te recuerdo que "tu cuñado" es mi novio- le habló algo molesta la rubia.

-Pues "tu novio" ya no es tuyo, es tu ex- apuñaló la otra, dejándola algo dolida con sus palabras.

Se formó un pequeño silencio, que después la menor rompió.

-Podrías pedirle ayuda a Mizu-chan

-Es la primera cosa inteligente que te escucho decir

~o~

En el departamento de los Matsuno, el ambiente estaba incómodo, MUY INCÓMODO. Sé que se esperaban esas escenas de amor de los amantes que después de tanto pueden estar juntos y no les importa nada más que ellos, pero esta vez no es así.

Choromatsu se sentía muy culpable después de lo ocurrido, sobre todo por Natsuki, sabía que ella es más inestable emocionalmente, y le sorprendía que no hubiera sido involucrada en un accidente de tránsito.

Osomatsu no está en mejor estado que el tercero, al principio estaba bien, pensaba que por fin podía hacer lo que se le da la gana, y besuquearse con el otro cuantas veces quisiera, pero el chico está tan dolido que no atiende a sus mimos y cariños. Siempre intenta aplazar la hora de hacer el amor, y lo peor es que el momento nunca llegaba. Para colmo, Tsuki se le aparecía hasta en la sopa, no podía leer sus mangas sin que escuchara la voz de su ex riéndose y bromeando junto a él.

-Oye, ¿quieres un té?- preguntó el de la chamarra roja, quería romper ese maldito silencio y salir del sillón que hacía a su trasero cada vez más cuadrado.

-No gracias- respondió el otro algo desanimado. Perfecto, el pretexto de pararse se fue por la borda.

Suficiente, era hora de hablar del tema.

-Osomatsu, ¿no te sientes mal con todo esto?

Lo malo es que lo que más odiaba Osomatsu era hablar de sus problemas.

-¿Con qué?¿De qué hablas?

Para él lo mejor era evadirlos.

-Osomatsu, hablo en serio, no trates de evadir el tema como siempre lo haces-. Habló el ojiverde molesto, siempre sabía cómo darle al clavo, igual que Tsuki.

-¿Y qué diablos quieres que te diga?, estoy bien, en serio

-Mientes

-¿En serio?¿Acaso quieres que diga que me siento culpable, que me preocupa Tsuki, que aún no puedo superarla por completo, pero que me siento bien en parte porque estoy contigo y puedo amarte, puedo volver a ver tu lindo rostro en las mañanas y por fin darte los besos de tu vida que siempre quise darte?

El tercero lo miró con desaprobación, pero al mismo tiempo colorado por lo último que dijo.

-Bueno, sí...así es

El otro enrojeció más todavía, tapándose el rostro con las manos, intentando ocultar su vergüenza, mientras que el mayor no pudo evitar retorcerse de ternura.

-¡Kyaaaa!¡Eres la cosa más linda del mundo!- gritó abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¡No lo soy!¡Ya suéltame!- le reprochó de respuesta, cosa que lo molestó.

-Ya que estamos sincerándonos, ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo?

-Es que...no sé sí...

-Escúpelo ya

-Tengo miedo Osomatsu, imagínate lo que pensaran el resto de los chicos, y las chicas, Mizu-chan, Karamatsu, mamá y papá...

Ha de admitir que él tampoco es bueno expresando sus sentimientos, técnicamente había que apuntarle con un arma para que dijera un "te amo".

-Tú sabes que tu Nii-san siempre tiene un plan- le guiñó.

-Eso lo dijiste hace dos semanas cuando me acorralaste en el sillón, y mira cómo terminó

-Oh vamos, el plan era que me echarán de la casa e irme a la tuya

-Eres un farsante

-El farsante que amas- le dijo coqueto, para después levantarlo y sentarlo sobre él.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!- se volvió a sonrojar este.

-Es para que estemos más cómodos, cariño~

El menor no pudo evitar carcajearse de lo lindo.- Eso es lo más gay que he escuchado en mi vida

-Vaya, y eso que no te has mirado al espejo

-¡Oye!

-Ya, es broma, heh

El de la chamara roja lo miró fijamente a los ojos, provocando la incomodidad del otro, para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios, cosa que el ojiverde correspondió enseguida.

Aunque esta vez decidió detenerlo antes de que llegara a mayores.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el primero.

-No nada...

-¿No te gustó?- masculló algo preocupado.

-No es eso...sólo que...no es nada, tranquilo- le sonrió.

-Y me dices mentiroso, cuenta

-Nii-san, no es nada

-Eso lo veremos, ¡Cuenta!- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin parar, sabiendo que el tercero era muy cosquilloso, de alguna manera había que sacarle la información.

-¡No quiero que te pases, eso!- confesó entre risas y molestia.

-¿Y por qué crees que me voy a pasar?

-¡Porque siempre lo haces Osomatsu!

-No te enojes, que te pareces a mi ex en sus días- se rió este, volviendo a sentar al chico delgado sobre él.- Te prometo que no te voy a obligar a nada que tú no quieras desde ahora

-¿D-de verdad?- se sorprendió, con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Promesa de tu Nii-san- volvió a guiñar.

-G-gracias Osomatsu- sonrío, y luego beso tímidamente al mayor, todo esto mientras la canción Since I don't have you sonaba por la radio.

~o~

El apartamento del segundo de los Matsuno estaba algo concurrido, dos jóvenes iban de acá para allá, desde la cocina, el living y el comedor hasta el dormitorio, todo por una simple razón.

-¿Segura que estarás bien sola?- preguntó el galán de cabello azabache y ojos azules.

-Sí, tranquilo, la bebé no es tan escandalosa- le respondió la chica, algo bajita, cabello castaño ondulado, y unos lindos ojos color cielo.

-¿De verdad?, porque si quieres puedo llamar a una niñera, así te ayudará y no tendrás que moverte tanto, recuerda que estás con post-natal y...

-Kara, estaré bien, en serio- le sonrió tiernamente, esa misma sonrisa que lo vuelve loco.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos a la tarde, _my beauty queen_ \- se despidió, para luego caminar a la puerta de salida e irse.

Mientras la joven castaña entró a la habitación y se cargó sobre la baranda de la cuna, inclinándose hacia la bebé que la miraba confusa.

-Tu padre ya se fue a trabajar, tenemos todo el día para nosotras Miki-chan~- le dijo tomándola en sus brazos, aproximándose y luego sentándose sobre la cama.- ¡Nos divertiremos mucho hoy!

Mikiya Matsuno, la primera de sus descendientes, tenía apenas unos 3 meses de edad, como en todas las parejas de las telenovelas, la sorpresa vino después de la luna de miel. El gran orgullo de esta pareja de dolorosos.

De pronto sonó el timbre, la madre primeriza fue con la niña en los brazos, pensando que era su marido y conociéndolo, se olvidó de algo.

-¿Qué olvidaste ahora?- preguntó mientras abría la puerta, pero sus ojos eran un par de platos al ver a los visitantes.

-Hola Mizuki, necesitamos hablar algo urgente contigo...

-¿Tsuki Nee-san?¡¿Natsuki Nee-san?!


	3. Mis disculpas

Hola a todos.

Esta ocasión quiero manifestar mis más sinceras disculpas, y dar por aviso los tantos cambios que se harán a mis fanfics.

Primero, explicaré las razones de mi desaparición.

Mis padres me castigaron porque me mandé una bastante grande, y cuál no desearía especificar puesto a que no me siento muy cómoda haciéndolo, bueno, el hecho está. Luego de eso me fui olvidando de la página, incluso me prometí que no volvería a escribir fanfics, ya que me afectó mucho lo sucedido. El tiempo fue pasando y la escuela me fue consumiendo al final de cuentas.

Ahora, después de com años, recordé su existencia gracias a un milagroso correo, y recordé lo tanto que me gustaba escribir. De hecho, este no fue mi mejor año y me fascinó la idea de volver a escribir.

PERO, me puse a leer los fanfics, y aquí viene el punto dos.

Para empezar, me llegaba a dar sida visual por las frases, actitudes y chistes de animes fanservice que sólo demostraba lo pendeja que estaba a los 13. Después me di cuenta que tampoco tenía una maravillosa redacción, y para terminar, me encontré también con un montón de chistes homofóbicos que daban unas tremendas ganas de golpear a mi yo de 13 años, aunque nunca tuve nada contra ellos.

Y tener esta clase de fanfics, a pesar de ser antiguos, me avergüenza completamente.

Es por eso que he decido reescribir mis fanfics, quitando todos esos chistes de mierda y arreglando esos hoyos argumentales que han quedado. Y la verdad es que yo no me considero feminista, incluso considero que exageran en varios ámbitos (tampoco se les debería considerar feministas), pero esos chistes hasta a mi me llegaban a doler, de seguro ofendió a más de una persona y esa no es la idea.

Así que corregiré estos fanfics y los borraré una vez que sean resubidos, para no dejarlos sin contenido a pesar de todo.

Por eso, reitero mis más sinceras hacia ustedes.


End file.
